


Luckyshipping - Who Holds What?

by TheCrazyOctopusLady



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction, shipping meme answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyOctopusLady/pseuds/TheCrazyOctopusLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I attempt to explain who holds what in Red and Blue's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckyshipping - Who Holds What?

###  1\. The umbrella, when it rains - 

 They walk down the quaint Pallet Town road, arms linked with Blue carrying a friend, who shields them from the storm above. Red is not sure what he should be more unnerved by; Blue's blissful giggling ((as he has no idea what she has in store for him, not that he minds as he quite likes her surprises. Well, most of them, anyway.)) or the occasional miffed grumble from their shared umbrella ((Red always appreciated Ditty's aid, but he couldn't help but wonder if the little Pokémon was annoyed. Whether it was the rain or the annoyance of being in a certain form for two long, he could not say for sure.))

### 2\. The popcorn at the cinema - 

"Those. Those are _my Pokémon."_

Blue thought it would be a good idea to drag Red with her and Silver to the Proteam Omega movie. She could weasel herself into a movie date while keeping Silver happy. What she didn't expect though was Red to be so entranced. "You mean this whole time there was a show about my Pokémon?" Red had asked Silver.

"Yeah, I even got to see the script for the first episode. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it, Red." Silver says, as he leans over to the other side of his chair, taking a quick swig of his chosen soft drink.

"I was in Unova doing the world tournament. Johto and Kanto shows don't broadcast in Unova, so there was no way I could have known!" Red stuffed a few popcorn kernels in his mouth and turns to Silver.

"Wow. Then you missed quite a bit. Do you want me to give you a quick recap after the show? None of this movie has anything to do with the show canon but..."

Red inadvertently then raises his arms upwards in excitement with an exclamation of "Would I??"

Said arm motion causes popcorn to flop about the radius around himself, Silver, and Blue; and causes the others within the theater to respond with a rousing _"SHHHHH!"_

Blue now removes the few stray popcorn pieces that got stranded in her hair and places her hand on Red's shoulder. Slowly pushing him down, right back into his chair. Red awkwardly laughs with a quiet "Sorry."

As he fumbles with the crumbs that somehow managed to land unto his lap, along with the embarrassment of being hushed, Blue lets out a hushed laugh in response, "Oh, it's fine Red, we forgive you."

She then leans over, giving Red a quick peck on the cheek. But before returning to her original position she whispers to him: "But next time, I'll be holding the popcorn."

### 3\. The baby, when it cries - 

It was around 3:00 when the baby's banshee wail was carried throughout the house for the fourth night in a row. Red rubbed his sleep filled eyes and reached over to pat his wife on the shoulder. "It's okay, Blue. You go back to sleep I'll stay with Lavender this time."

She turned around in the bed and raised her head. Her black-ring cradled blue eyes meet his bloodshot red ones and greets his pupils with a slow wink. "Red, it's fine. We'll just do what we do best."

"Teamwork?"

"Teamwork."

The two march together down the hall for the battle to drive the shrieks from their child and part at the last door before the stairs. "I'll get the formula this time then, you get junior. That sound alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Red answers, giving a silly salute and a tiny chuckle before slowly creaking the door to Lavender's room open.

And with that Blue races as fast as an exhausted adult woman can down the stairs into the kitchen.

### 4\. The ice cream cone, when they share - 

They had been waiting in line for a legendary Casteliacone for an hour. Although to Red it seemed like an eternity. He promised Blue he would hold their spot in line while she went to find the restroom. And it seemed like a good idea at the time. But now their trip to the Unova was less of a vacation and now much more like a hassle.

Pika yawned and began to climb up Red to rest on his shoulder, and attempted to give him a reassuring squeak. "I know Pika, I'm sure we'll get there eventually. I've seen solarbeams on rainy days charge faster then this line is moving!"

The electric mouse seemed to agree with his trainer's sentiments and letting out a somewhat exasperated huff, it hunkered down in an attempt to take a nap. However the Pokémon was soon awoken by the sound of running feet trotting en route to Red. "Hey Red! Sweeeeetie! I'm baaaaa-aaack!"

Blue galloped up next to Red giving him a quick kiss and Pika two affectionate pats on the head. "Sorry I took so long, but I saw a crowd free stand and thought by now you'd be hungry. I know I am." She then reveals in her other hand a vanilla swirl ice cream cone, offering it to Red. Red then gives the frosty treat a taste test and makes the solemn declaration: "Blue."

"Yes, Red?"

"This is the best ice cream I have ever had."

"Really?

"Yes, really."

Blue then gives the cone a try for herself. "This _is_ good."

The two smile over the discovery of the delicious ice cream and turn to the ever-slowly drudging line. As it inches at the speed of molasses to the Casteliacone stand's counter. They then look back at the treat they have in hand, and then back at each other.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long in this line, Red." Blue said.

"Aw, Blue don't be sad." 

Red embraces her and then pulls away and answers "If you didn't leave me while I was in this line, I never would have had this cone. In some way it worked out after all."

Blue beams back with the biggest grin Red's seen on her usually bright and cheery face, and with her free hand wraps it around Red's. "So you want to check out some of the peers?" she asks.

"I'd love to!"

### 5\. The remote, when they sit down to watch a movie - 

The screen flickers the scenes that Red remembers all to well. Finding Saur in the old seemingly abandoned gym. Meeting Pika for the first time. Sneaking aboard the S.S. Anne. When he first met Blue. The showdown at the Silph Company. 

In all his life the young champion would never think they'd ever make a movie about him. It felt so odd reliving memories and nostalgia and traumas through the visions of some grandiose Unovan director. Blue, sitting next to him on the couch would often pause the film and comment. This time pausing right after the Silph company evacuation. "It seems like yesterday. All of this. We were just kids and we made such a difference for all those people and Pokemon."

Red nodded. "Yeah. We really did."

Blue gave a grin and gave him a gentle nudge with her elbow. "Don't get all somber on me Red. We still have a lot to do with our lives."

"I'm not! Besides, it's just a movie. They didn't even get my hair right." Red protested.

"Well, dear. Considering the bedhead you have all the time it most take a ton of effort to replicate it and keep it that way on the set." Blue teased.

The two laughed together for quite a while and sighed. "Speaking of things we still need to do..." said Red, "How about we finish this movie? I'd like to see how they made my battle against Green in the championships."

"Sure thing, sweetie-pie." said Blue. 

And with that, she pressed play once again.

### 6\. The basket, when they go shopping - 

The clinking of grocery carts filled the halls of the store as Blue and Red trekked through one of the many isles that shelved all sorts of different foods. The basket Red was carrying was slowly but surely being filled with all sorts of different goodies from produce to pastries and everything in between. As they walked down and turned to advance into the next isle he noticed a family with a shopping car pass them. A small baby reached its hand up towards the parents pushing the full cart, and the respective mother and father of that child carried grins full of pride as they beamed down at their offspring. Red smiled faintly at the happy family, which morphed into something more hallow. Something more worrying. He shakes it off briefly, focusing on keeping up with Blue.

He found her in the canned good section looking over a variety of soups. She turned to Red and asked "Does tomato soup sound alright, Red?" She unknowingly put her hand on her full stomach, awaiting his answer. But Red's gaze drifted out of reality to the thought of the not so distant future. Were they ready? Was he?

"Red? Red are you okay?"

Red snapped out of his dreary daydream daze and locked eyes with his wife. "Tomato sounds fine..." he said his voice drifted, perhaps going back to his daydreams.

"What's bothering you Red?" Blue asked. 

She pushed his chin at the side gently from its original position so he could look straight at her.

"Blue? Do you think... do think I'll be a good father?" 

Blue flashed him a heartfelt smile. "I think you'll be the best." she said with a wink.

Red's bright eyes floated away for a second, and then glanced back at the cerulean pools of Blue's irises and replied with a "Thank you." and a slowly curving into a genuine 

As they picked up the pace on their shopping adventure Blue once again looked at her husband over her shoulder. "You're the fighter, Red. And this is defiantly another battle with yourself I know you can win."

### 7\. The door, on dates - 

Red's mother had always stressed to him when he was young to be an absolute gentlemen. Don't talk with your mouth full! Make sure you give other's eye contact when they are speaking to you. And, as of right now he considers this the most important one: Ladies' first. Now these words really rang true, considering that he was going to introduce Blue to his mother.

Now the young couple, with a Wigglytuff and Pikachu in toe behind them, approaching the front door of his home. Upon hoping up the few steps to the house's front door, Red leave three knocks on the center of the door and is greeted by his mother and her glowing 'I'm so proud of you' face. "Welcome home dear." she says.

The woman then faces Blue and nods to her, "And you must be Blue. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, ma'am." said Blue. "I hope you don't mind if my pink friend here also comes in to join us."

"It's fine sweetheart, the more the merrier. Please, come in!" Red's mother gestured in a sweeping motion to the sentence of her home. 

Red then swiftly launched his hands towards the doorknob, allowing the two women and the pink and yellow Pokémon to enter the house. He did it. Mission accomplished. Red looks up to the sky beaming with pride and memories of childhood lectures not gone to waste flood his mind. It may be a silly thing to be proud of, put at least he was not reprimanded in front of his girlfriend by his mother. 

"Hey, Red?" Blue asked.

"Yes?"

She giggled and pointed to where he was standing. "You can stop holding the door now."

"Oh. Right."   

### 8\. The other’s hand, most often - 

They sit together on the hillside, both Red and Blue. They both savor the setting red sun in the sky before the blackness of night rides in on a countless number of tiny stars. It's cold out and instinctively they both reach for each other without looking. Like magnets made of arteries and veins, the connection of their palms entwined in the other's was imminent, much like the leave of the sinking daylight star was.

### 9\. Their breath, upon seeing the other on their wedding day - 

She walked down the isle gracefully with an air of calm. Her dress trailed behind her like the residue of foam that receding beach waves leave behind. And the veil that cloaked her face the Spinarak web he'd brush away to retrieve a lost treasure in a temple.

For a while Red wondered if Blue wouldn't be able to catch him by surprise anymore. They had been together for some time now, he believed all the cards have been played. There were no longer any tricks up her leave. It turns out that his beautiful hue called Blue hadn't given up completely.

And honestly, Red wouldn't have it any other way.

### 10\. The camera, when they take pictures together - 

"Say Pikachu, Lavender!" Red says, as he angles the camera towards his now five year old daughter while she excitedly puts a fork full of chocolate birthday cake into her mouth. 

The girl begrudgingly accepts the uncomfortable camera flash in her eye, continuing to poke at the brown dessert treat on her confetti patterned paper plate. Blue, sitting next to Lavender, puts down the knife she was using to cut a piece of cake for herself and glances up to her husband asking, "Hey Red, c'mere for a second. Let me see that camera."

He approaches from the other side of his daughter and passes the device to his wife. Once it reaches her hand, she quickly pulls Red towards her, getting him and his offspring within picture range. "Cheeeeeese!!" Blue coos as she swiftly snaps a selfie of herself and her loved ones. 

She then pulls away and laughs a bit, and passes the camera to Red. "Maybe you should have been a photographer honey." he says as he looks at quite possibly the silliest family photo in history.

"Whether I change my occupation or not, this gem is _defiantly_ going on the fridge." Blue replied triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. Here's my first AO3 fic.
> 
> This was ((at least by the time I am posting this)) just put up on my deviantart account The-Sprite-Lady. So I figured I might as well stick it up here as well. I also think this might be the first Luckyshipping fanfiction put on this website. I looked all over in the tags to find some a while back but no dice. So I guess as a huge shipper of this I'm honored in some roundabout way??
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy my take and small short stories I managed to pull out of a random tumblr OTP meme post.


End file.
